


By blood

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fuck Or Die, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sibling Incest, dubcon, they're in their twenties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: for the 3houseskinkmeme-Glenn lives, and needs to fuck once a month to stay alive. One time, Felix is the only one around.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Glenn Fraldarius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	By blood

**Author's Note:**

> https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=2116424#cmt2116424
> 
> hope you'll enjoy!

One of the consequences of Glenn’s return is that he needs to be helped through an orgasm at least once a month. The few Agarthans left alive cannot explain how that comes to be, and the mystery will remain one until all their corpses have turned to dust. Now, all they know is that Glenn’s health is at risk if he ignores his predicament.

Sylvain, Ingrid and Dimitri take turns helping him at first, very reluctantly. It becomes an invisible routine, and as such most people even forget about Glenn’s condition.

Felix, too, had nearly forgotten about it until Glenn’s cough turned bloody.

They had been walking for two days straight, slept under the rain and snow of Sreng, fought fools who’d recognize them. The overall fatigue might have explained Glenn’s growing weakness as being due to a simple cold, but Felix knows better. It’s nearly been a month since they left Faerghus to go deeper in their neighbor’s territory for negotiations. The trip shouldn’t have lasted that long, and Glenn should have been back way sooner to make sure that this exact scenario doesn’t occur.

There were speculations that this whole thing had been a trap to take important Faerghus delegates hostage, but Felix and Glenn had volunteered to go anyway. Not their smartest move. They were indeed imprisoned for nearly two weeks before they managed to escape together.

Felix, now, wishes they had been quicker.

Glenn tries to muffle the sound of his coughing, a useless endeavor. “You’re ill.” Felix states. Glenn doesn’t look at him in the eyes, and prefers gazing straight ahead towards the way home.

“I am.” He doesn’t beat around the bush anymore. An ominous weight in Felix’s stomach settles.

It will take at least two more days to reach the border, time that Glenn will spend playing with death.

They try to keep up their pace, but Glenn asks for breaks significantly more often. Felix tries to warm him, helps him up and keeps him steady when his balance fails. Glenn is one of the greatest warrior he knows – seeing him stumble and tremble breaks his heart as much as it worries him. Felix takes charge of hunting the few animals they see, and gives Glenn most of their food.

Then he collapses, legs probably too weak, and Felix rushes to his side. He helps him sit up, with upmost care. Glenn pushes away Felix’s hands, breath short. Felix leaves him be, until he says, “Leave me here.”

Felix thinks he must have misheard, but his brother’s serious face confirms his words. It makes his blood run cold, his anger takes over just as quickly. “ _What_?”

Glenn still won’t look at him. “I’m slowing you down. Go on without me.”

Felix grabs his brother’s shoulders, trying to put some sense into him. “Are you crazy? You’re not – I’m not gonna let you die.”

Glenn coughs, it shakes his whole body. Felix holds him tighter. “Felix.” His tone is severe, the one he’d use to scold Felix once upon a time. “We won’t get there in time.”

It is the inescapable truth. And if they don’t get there in time – there is only one other way to save Glenn’s life. Felix had thought about it, of course he had, now the reality of it looms over them. He takes a deep breath, and speaks as clearly as he can. “I won’t let you die.”

Finally, Glenn’s gaze turns to him. He looks exhausted, but still finds the strength to look at Felix disapprovingly. “You will let me.” He orders, just as final as his brother.

Felix realizes that Glenn means it, that he’d rather die than have Felix take care of him even this once. It adds to an old injury, Glenn must know that. Yet he looks unflinching in his decision – to die because having Felix touch him must sound _so_ horrible. Felix can’t quite ignore the shameful hurt. “Why, cause I disgust you so much?” He snaps. “Cause now that – it’s _me_ you’d prefer death?”

Glenn frowns, expression impossibly fond. “You know that’s not true. Felix, I could never find you disgusting.”

Felix can’t believe that, not when Glenn is negotiating his own death. “You know my feelings.” He points out, voicing it for the first time. He’d kissed Glenn – months ago – on an impulse, thinking at the time that whatever they felt had been mutual. It had not, Glenn silently rejected him and they never mentioned it again. Apparently, he had not forgotten either. “I can make it quick, you don’t even have to look at me. If you don’t find it repulsive then why? Do you – want to die? After all this?”

Glenn shakes his head, tiredly. “I want to live, I just – can’t make you do this.” He lowers his head. “I can’t ask that of you.”

“Glenn.” Felix cradles his face, gently guiding him until they eyes meet. “I’d do this a thousand times to save your life, a thousand more if you desired it. Do you?” He asks, hoping his voice does not betray his uncertainty. “Do you like me?”

There’s longing on Glenn’s face, or at least what Felix had once thought it was. He’s probably wearing a similar look, and wonders if Glenn experiences half of the affections he does for him. Glenn is silent for a long time, before sighing and confessing, “More than is reasonable.”

Felix wonders if Glenn doesn’t have the strength to recoil anymore, or if he simply chooses to let Felix kiss him once again. It isn’t as rushed as the first one, and this time Glenn deliberately moves his lips against Felix’s. It’s a taste of they could have, what Felix wants, what Glenn doesn’t allow for more than five minutes. He looks equally as flushed as Felix, but willingly puts some distance between them. “Let me”, Felix demands. “Let me help you.”

“Felix…” He disapprovingly starts, but is cut off by a cough followed by Felix’s lips once again on his. His weakening body is limp under Felix’s hands, he lets his brother touch and squeeze as he pleases. The next time Felix pulls away for air, he continues, “This is my fault. I – I must have done something, and now you think you _want_ this and you shouldn’t, Felix you shouldn’t –”

Felix effectively shuts him up with another kiss, boiling with anger. “I want this. You didn’t make me do anything, this is my choice.” His hand hovers near Glenn’s crotch. “Please.”

He hears Glenn’s sharp intake, already begins to see how the situation affects his body. His brother expertly avoids his gaze again. “I don’t want to taint you like that.”

Felix lets his hand caress the bulge in his brother’s pants, leans closer his face. “You’re a little too late for this kind of speech, aren’t you?”

Glenn scowls, but it’s weak. His expression becomes remorseful. He gives in. “Okay.” He brings his hands to his pants, to help Felix unlacing them, but is stopped by his body shaking. He holds Felix for balance. This time, there’s blood in his mouth, Felix does his best to wipe all the drops he can find. This will all soon be over. Despite the obvious struggle of his organism, Glenn’s dick is nicely flushed and hard.

Felix runs his fingertips along the length of it, marveling at his own power over his brother. Glenn however, is now looking at him and him only, Felix catches that adoring look on his face. He smirks, runs his thumb over the tip. “Let me take care of everything.” Glenn is quicker to nod and let Felix have his way with him. Now that Felix has that gaze on him, he’s reluctant to let it go. He holds it, keeping careful watch of the rare changes of expression on his brother’s face. He deftly brings him pleasure with his hand, all at once glad to see Glenn enjoying himself and bitter that it takes a life threatening situation to have him agree to it.

Traitorously, his brain reminds him that his friends get to see his brother like that every month. Felix Hugo Fraldarius does not envy others, nor feels any kind of jealousy, but with a great view on Glenn’s face as he holds back a moan he realizes this could change. What would it be like, to do this every month? To have the proof that Glenn loves him, after everything, and that he will not go away again?

Felix does not linger any longer on those thoughts. “Do I have to fuck you?” He asks instead, avoiding the mention of other people having to do this. “Or do you have to fuck me?”

He doesn’t miss the way Glenn shivers, this time of pleasure, at the words. It takes Glenn some time to sound coherent. “No need.”

Felix huffs, then picks up his pace. “Fine.” He claims his brother’s lips, tastes the blood that is still there. Glenn is very much responsive, slips his tongue in Felix’s mouth like a dying man starving for more. Felix had dreamed of it, but the reality is much more enjoyable and undeniably good. “Wish it’d last forever.” He whispers, and surprisingly that’s all it takes for Glenn to come into Felix’s hand, trembling from pleasure.

Felix looks down at his brother’s come in his hand, fascinated. He wipes it pretty quickly after. They cool off, Glenn looks like he can breathe for the first time since the symptoms appeared. He won’t look at Felix, but Felix had expected as much. He steals one last kiss, that Glenn allows.

Then he grabs Felix by the shoulders, reverses their positions and slams his back on the ground with surprising ease. Felix doesn’t fight it, lets Glenn take all he wants. What he wants seems to be more kissing, even more fervently, taking all the control. He robs Felix of what was left of innocence in him, and does it willingly.

Felix chases his touch when he pulls away, and his too serious look is answer enough to his next question.

Glenn stands up, stronger now, and once again does not comment on what happened. “Let’s go home.”

Felix wants to punch him, to scream, to tell him to come back here and finish what’s started. He does none of that, because it would be useless, because he’ll need to be smarter in the future. Now that Glenn has a taste of what they could be, he’ll at least think about it for a while.


End file.
